


Kuroo Needs A Pumpkin Patch-Up

by just_a_hungry_author



Series: The Autumn Colors Collection [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Apple Pie, Banter, Domestic Fluff, Fall Vibes, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Hot Chocolate, Hurt Kuroo Tetsurou, I really don’t have that many tags, Kenma gets to play nurse, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou Friendship, KuroKen - Freeform, KuroKen Week, KuroKen Week 2020, Minor Injuries, Minor Swearing, October, Pictures, Protective Kozume Kenma, Protective Kuroo Tetsurou, Pumpkin carving, Pumpkins, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, autumn vibes, its just fluff they don’t do much, pumpkin patch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27191071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_a_hungry_author/pseuds/just_a_hungry_author
Summary: Kuroo drags Kenma out of the house to carve pumpkins.It doesn’t exactly go as planned.Very very minor blood warning, and also rated T because Kuroo swears a little bit.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: The Autumn Colors Collection [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984900
Comments: 1
Kudos: 64





	Kuroo Needs A Pumpkin Patch-Up

"Kuroo, I still don't understand how you managed to do this." 

"Shut up!" 

"I mean who-"

"Don't say it." 

"But who does something like this?" 

"You weren't there, Kenma!" 

_Two hours earlier._

Right as Kenma was starting a major boss fight, Kuroo burst into his room unannounced. 

"Kenma, Kenma, Kenma!" The captain exclaimed, bouncing into the room. "I have the absolute _best_ idea!"

Kenma didn't look away from his tv. "Does it involve you _not_ breaking into my house whenever you feel like it?" 

"No, I've been doing this for years." 

Kuroo flopped onto Kenma's bed. "Maybe you should learn to lock your doors."

"We do lock the doors." 

"Well maybe you should hide the spare key in a better place. Anyways, let's go get pumpkins!" 

"Why?" 

"So we can carve Jack O'Lanterns!" 

Kenma was still playing the game. "So they can sit on our doorsteps and slowly go bad? No thanks." 

"Come on, it'll be fun!" 

Kenma didn’t respond, and Kuroo pouted. 

Making perhaps the bravest decision he’d ever made, he stood and got in front of the tv, blocking Kenma’s view.

"Hey!" 

"Just come with me! You can play video games anytime." 

"Kuroo come on, it took me forever to get here!" 

“It’ll be forever before it’s pumpkin season again!”

It became clear that Kuroo wasn't going to move, so Kenma paused the game. "You're not gonna give up, are you?"

"Nope!"

And then Kuroo had managed to drag Kenma out of the house and on a train to the nearest pumpkin patch. 

"It's a fifteen minute walk once we get to the station." Kuroo said, looking at his GPS. 

Kenma hummed in response, more focused on winning his Among Us game than anything else. "We're not gonna be there long, right?"

"Only for an hour at most." 

"An hour is too long." 

"But we have to get aesthetic pictures for Instagram!" Kuroo whined. "What's the point of going to a pumpkin patch if we don't get nice pictures?" 

"To get pumpkins?" Kenma asked, an eyebrow raised. 

"Well yeah, that too. It won't take long, I promise!" 

"You owe me for this." 

Kuroo smiled. "I already planned on paying you back.”

They were only at the pumpkin patch for about half an hour. 

Kenma chose his pumpkin immediately, while Kuroo wanted to study each one before making a decision, as well as spend some time taking pictures.

Kenma groaned but relented because after all, "I'm only agreeing because pumpkin patches have amazing apple pie." 

When Kuroo was satisfied with the pictures for his aesthetic Instagram post they headed towards the exit to pay for their pumpkins. 

Once that was done they got Kenma his promised apple pie, enjoyed some hot chocolate on the walk to the train station, and were back at Kenma's house before they knew it. 

Kuroo wanted to start carving as soon as they arrived. 

"Do you have a bowl that we can put the insides in?" He asked.

Kenma nodded, spreading newspapers across the table where he and Kuroo would be working. "Look in one of the bottom cabinets, there should be a big green one." 

Kuroo found the desired bowl and once that was set up, they got to work. 

Kenma didn't like the pumpkin guts. 

They felt gross, smelled bad, and looked like orange puke. 

He'd managed to convince Kuroo to scoop the insides out of his pumpkin with a simple pair of puppy eyes. 

Now he sat, watching the older work and put the stringy goop into the bowl. 

A thought crossed Kenma's mind as he looked at the contents of the bowl, and he smirked. 

Yeah, he didn't like touching the guts, but this would definitely be worth it. 

With a quick motion he grabbed a handful of orange goop and flicked it into Kuroo's face.

Kuroo recoiled instantly, dropping the spoon he was holding. 

After a moment of sputtering and coughing, he looked at Kenma with utmost betrayal. "Why would you do that?" 

Kenma shrugged. "I know you were thinking about it too."

"One day I'm gonna record you in secret and show everybody how mean you actually are." Kuroo said, pouting.

"Sure," Kenma chuckled, "You do that." 

Once the insides of the pumpkins were cleaned out, they grabbed the knives and started carving. 

"What design are you gonna do, Kenma?"

Kenma shrugged. "Just a normal pumpkin face, I guess." 

"You really don't branch out, do you?" 

"What are _you_ doing then, wise guy?" Kenma asked with a frown. 

"Picture this," Kuroo smiled. 

He moved his hand to the upper half of his pumpkin. "On top, I'm gonna have an owl sitting on a tree branch." 

Then he lowered his hand. "And on the bottom, a cat looking up at the owl." 

Kenma raised a questioning eyebrow. 

"To represent Nekoma and Fukurodani." Kuroo clarified. 

Kenma's expression didn't change. "You're never gonna pull that off." 

"Yes I am!" 

Kenma just shrugged. "When you end up upset with how your pumpkin turns out, don't come crying to me."

Carving pumpkins was a lot more work than either of them had anticipated. 

It only took a couple stabs before their arms were starting to get sore, and Kenma had only carved one eye before he started sweating.

"I'm tired of this." Kenma said, setting his knife down. "I need a video game break." 

"Noooooo." Kuroo whined. "You can't stop, this is supposed to be an _event_!"

"My arms are gonna fall off. This is worse than practice." 

"You know what? Fine, take a break." Kuroo teased. "That just gives me more time to make my pumpkin better than yours." 

Kenma scoffed and walked into the kitchen. "Yeah, okay." 

"Why do you doubt me?" 

Kenma grabbed two bottles of water from the fridge and handed one to Kuroo. 

He took a sip of his own as he sat back down, then pulled out his phone. "Because it's hard enough to make a face, and you want to do some intricate design that you probably couldn't even draw on paper." 

"You're questioning my art skills too now?" 

"Since when are you an artist?" 

"You're mean to me." 

A few more minutes passed, Kenma contentedly playing Among Us on his phone while Kuroo continued carving. 

The captain paused for a moment to wipe his forehead. "I swear this used to be easier when I was a kid." 

Kenma didn't look up from his phone. "Probably because your parents did all the hard parts for you." 

Kuroo laughed. "Yeah, probably." 

He took a sip of water before deciding to ask a question that had been plaguing him all day. "What are you doing on Halloween?" 

Kenma glanced at Kuroo. "Probably just staying home like usual." 

"You're not dressing up?" 

"That's for kids." 

"You _are_ a kid." 

"Are _you_ dressing up?" 

"As a matter of fact I am." 

Kenma rolled his eyes. "Of course you are." 

He turned his attention back to his phone. "What are you dressing up as?" 

"A sexy vampire." 

"Of _course_ you are." Kenma repeated. "What's the point of dressing up if you're not going anywhere? There's no way you're going trick or treating." 

"Actually," Kuroo said hesitantly, "I'm having a Halloween party." 

Kenma paused. "You are?" 

"Yeah, my folks will be out of town." Kuroo continued. "And I've uh, been meaning to ask you... would you want to come?" 

"You know I don't do crowds." 

"It wouldn't be a big house party. Only a couple people." 

"Who?" 

"The team, obviously." Kuroo started. "And Bokuto would kill me if I didn't invite him. Akaashi would probably tag along, and I was thinking about inviting the Karasuno guys too." 

Kenma hummed in response. 

"You don't _have_ to come, I just don't want you to feel left out-" 

"I'll come." 

Kuroo lit up, not expecting the younger to give in that easily. "Really?" 

"If Akaashi and Shouyou are there at least I'll have people to talk to." Kenma explained. "Besides, if everyone's going then I don't want-"

"Ow, FUCK!" 

There was a loud bang and a metal clattering as Kuroo suddenly jumped up from the table and turned away, bent over at the waist.

Kenma's head shot up, his game immediately forgotten. "Kuroo?" 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" 

"Kuroo, what did you do?" 

And that was when Kenma saw Kuroo's carving knife laying nearby his pumpkin, covered in blood. 

_The present._

"First of all," Kenma started, "I definitely was there. I was sitting right next to you." 

"But you weren't there in _spirit_." 

"It's not my fault you can't hold onto your knife."

Kuroo was sitting on the edge of the bathtub, pouting and holding a wad of paper towels to his hand. 

Kenma, after pulling some supplies out of the medicine cabinet, sat down on the closed toilet lid and turned towards the captain. 

"It was your fault." Kuroo spat.

"How is that my fault?" Kenma asked. "Who the _hell_ cuts their hand open while carving pumpkins?" 

"Me, apparently." 

Kenma rolled his eyes. "Hold your hand out." 

Kuroo hesitantly did as he was told, taking the paper towels off and revealing his cut.

It was a long slice that went from beside his thumb to the center of his palm. 

It wasn't too deep, but it still hadn't stopped bleeding. 

Kenma frowned and reached back into the medicine cabinet, pulling out a brown bottle. 

As soon as he saw it, Kuroo snatched his hand back. "Keep that stuff away from me." 

"It's just peroxide." 

"It's gonna hurt!" 

Kenma grabbed Kuroo's wrist and pulled his hand back out. "Oh, man up. You're a volleyball player." 

He poured some of the liquid onto Kuroo's hand, watching as it bubbled up. 

Kuroo hissed but kept his hand stretched out. 

When the bubbling died down Kenma poured more peroxide onto the cut before giving Kuroo a clean paper towel. 

"Was that so bad?" 

"Yes." 

"And people think _I'm_ the one that needs protecting." 

When the peroxide dried Kenma grabbed a bandage and started wrapping Kuroo's hand. 

"How are you gonna practice with your spiking hand like this?" 

"I'll still spike." Kuroo replied. "Just not as hard." 

"You're ridiculous." Kenma said. "You better not open it up once it heals, that's how you get it infected." 

He used a piece of medical tape to secure the bandage, then stood up. "All done." 

Kuroo pulled his hand back and inspected the bandage. "Thanks. Do I get a lollipop for being a good patient?" 

Kenma raised an eyebrow. "I don't think snatching your hand away at the sight of peroxide counts as being good." 

"Can I get a sympathy lollipop then?" 

"Maybe."

Five minutes later they were back to carving, a bag of lollipops on the table between them. 

Kuroo was frowning at his pumpkin. 

"It's not that bad." Kenma said again, plucking a green-apple lollipop from the bag. 

"There's a huge slash in the middle of it!" Kuroo pouted. 

There was indeed a sharp slice down the center of Kuroo's pumpkin where he had lost control of the knife.

"Maybe it's nighttime." Kenma suggested. "Maybe that's a lightning strike." 

"I guess..." Kuroo sighed. 

"You can make it work." 

Kuroo's pumpkin had ended up being somewhat of a joint effort. 

He'd started struggling with keeping hold on the knife because of his bandage and the pain in his hand, so Kenma offered to help him. 

"How are you gonna spike if you can't even hold a knife?" 

"I'm sure it'll be less painful tomorrow." 

Kenma glared at him, and Kuroo sighed. "Maybe in a couple days." 

When they finally finished carving, both pumpkins had actually turned out quite good. 

Kuroo's owl and cat actually looked like an owl and a cat, and he'd even added storm clouds on top to complement the 'lightning'.

Kenma had carved an evil-looking face, almond shaped eyes with intact pupils and a manipulative snarl donning his Jack O'Lantern.

"I think we need to post these on Instagram." Kuroo said, collapsing on the couch next to Kenma. 

He was scrolling through his phone, looking at the pictures he and Kenma had taken with the Jack O'Lanterns, as well as at the pumpkin patch. 

There were some very cliche ones that Kuroo had forced Kenma to take of him (while the blonde claimed that Kuroo was "acting like a basic American.")

Then there were a few offguards of Kenma enjoying his apple pie and hot chocolate, and then one of him staring directly at the camera when he'd caught Kuroo in the act. 

Then one of Kenma carving his pumpkin, a picture of Kuroo pouting and showing off his bandaged hand, and then finally the completed Jack O'Lanterns. 

"You do whatever you want." Kenma replied. 

He grabbed his Switch controller and clicked on Animal Crossing. 

Kuroo looked up at the tv and cocked his head. "You haven't played Animal Crossing in a while." 

"Halloween update." Kenma said simply. "I need to build a pumpkin patch." 

Kuroo chuckled and popped a cherry lollipop into his mouth. "Make sure your villagers don't cut themselves like I did."

“Trust me, I don’t think anyone else could manage to do what you did.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and as always, comments and kudos are appreciated!


End file.
